The IN Crowd
by FallnAngel101
Summary: The IN Crowd they're popular, perfect and know you want to be them. Rachel Madison, the leader meets Lindsay, the new girl at school and decides she is such a loser but Lindsay wants in. CHAPTER EIGHT UP!
1. The IN Crowd

1_You can never win because _The IN Crowd _never loses _

**Disclaimer:** Any words/abbr. that looklike are from the clique are from the clique

The IN Crowd

Rachel Madison: Rachel is rich, popular, beautiful, and just about perfect. She is the queen bee at Hollywood Academy, an all girl school. Her life is perfect that is until a new girl named Lindsay moves in. She decides that Lindsay is a total LBR and makes her life miserable. Will Rachel eventually except Lindsay for who she is or will she reject her faster than you can say wannabe.

Allison Smith: Allison's Rachel's personal cheerleader and always agrees with on everything. Her dad who is the inventor of the Hot Pocket makes ton of money so she's way richer than Rachel. She's the beta but not for long. Can her dad buy her the one thing she wants the most Rachel's throne.

Madeline LeBeau: Madeline is super famous French girl complete with an accent and knows tons of celebrities. She has the latest gossip not only about celebs but also about people in the school too. Can spread gossip faster than you can say that is so not true. Madeline is a total flirt and hates Crystal for stealing her crushes and only pretends to like Crystal because Rachel likes her.

Crystal Petal: Crystal takes beautiful to a new level of meaning. Her chocolate brown banana curls and sexy emerald green eyes boys fall for her all the time. Not only that but she's sporty which the guys think is even sexier. She loves attention especially with guys so she'll do anything for it even if it means ruing her tiny friendship with Madeline.

Lindsay Austin: The new girl who is definitely not an IN crowd person. Lindsay moves from Charlotte so the IN Crowd automatically labels her three things: East Coat freak, Southern red neck, and above all LBR. She is determined to win all of the IN Crowd's friendship. So with a little luck and perhaps a surprise visitor she might be as in as Marc Jacobs.


	2. Chapter One

The IN Crowd: Chapter One 

"Why does she have to come tomorrow?" Rachel whined to her mom, Lacy. "The Austin family is coming tomorrow and you have to be there." Lacy demanded. Rachel didn't want to start a fight but if it meant missing a day at the salon with her best friends she wanted to win.

"Just because some southern red neck wants to live here from Charlotte doesn't mean I have to be there!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Henry, can you please tell Rachel why she can't go to the spa tomorrow," Lacy said in a desperate tone. Henry Madison just sat there sipping his English tea and reading _Hollywood_ magazine.

"Then it's settled you will be in the breakfast room at 9:30," Lacy said calmly. Rachel grumbled as she picked up her long-haired Chihuahua, Foxy. As she walked up the stairs she would've normally changed to slippers when going upstairs but her mule scuff marks would pay her parents back for ruining the rest of her summer.

When she got to her room she slammed the door so that the china would shake and break hopefully. Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes as she gazed outside. Her room was a deep purple considering that it was the color of royalty and her favorite color. Everything was either white or purple and she loved it. Foxy went on her canopy white bed that was next to Rachel's king sized purple bed.

"You know what Foxy this really sucks that the Austins are coming," she sighed to Foxy. Foxy looked at her blankly.

"Everyone's going to the salon without ME!" she said a little too loudly, Foxy yelped. Rachel picked up her Amethyst covered Razor and pressed four way calling button, which automatically called her three best friends, Allison, Madeline, and Crystal.

"Hey!" all her friends said at the same time.

"Girls, I can't go to the salon tomorrow," Rachel blurted.

"Ha ha! We all know that joke was so last year." Madeline said.

"No, seriously this new girl is moving in and my parents won't let me go," Rachel said glumly.

"Ehmagawd! You're serious!" Allison screamed.

"Well if you can't go then we'll make the bitch in charge of this pay." Crystal said seriously. Rachel knew that her friends would make sure that the new girl paid for not only just ruining her salon trip but also her summer.

"Well, have fun at the salon," Rachel said wistfully.

"Bye." said all her friends.

Now that her friends knew there was only one thing left to do her MySpace

which she knew all the losers would look at.

HOT NOT

SpasBreakfast

BFFL The New Girl

DadMom


	3. Chapter Two

The IN Crowd: Chapter Two

To much of Rachel's dismay, the Austin family was right on time and standing in the parlor. Rachel just had to look at them through the cameras. She turned on her white plasma T.V. and decided to take a good look. Lindsay had brunette hair with bangs obviously home cut. She wore Abercrombie jeans and a chocolate brown Hollister T-shirt with gold Old Navy flip-flops. Not to bad looking if she was in middle class but not good enough for The IN Crowd Rachel thought.

"Rachel the Austins are here," Lacy's voice said through the intercom. Rachel took one last look at her outfit. A leather Dior brown skirt with a white Juicy Couture tank completed with brown wedge sandals and a brown Louis Vuitton purse. She didn't want to make friends with the new girl but wanted to show her who was the queen bee around here.

She strutted down the stairs with Foxy following behind her she wanted to make a good entrance. She stood up and saw the new girl face to face.

"Hi! My name is Lindsay!" she said too excitedly.

"Hello! I'm Rachel," she said in a tone to make Lindsay feel awkward. Like Rachel she was an only child but her parents were richer than Lindsay's so why should she be friends with her Rachel thought.

"Let's get started on breakfast," her mom said too cheerfully.

"Diana can sit next to me and Don can sit next to Henry oh and Rachel please sit next to Lindsay," Lacy finished. Lacy rang a gold bell and instantly their live in housekeeper Dawn came out with breakfast. Rachel just sat there watching in disgust and amazement on how messy the Austin family was. She noticed her mother wasn't wearing any jewelry this only meant one thing, that the Austin family was not as rich as her family because normally Lacy always wore jewelry. She sighed and decided to send a text message to Crystal.

RACHEL? R U DOING

CRYSTAL: NM BUT ALLY WON'T LET HER HIGHLIGHT HER HAIR CUZ SHE'S SCARED OF THE BURNS

RACHEL: WANT ME TO TXT HER

CRYSTAL: G2G HAV FUN W/ NEW GRL

Despite what Crystal said she was going to send one anyway.

RACHEL: BE STRONG! U WILL LOOK GREAT AFTER!

She quickly sent it but when she looked up Lindsay was staring at her with her honey brown eyes. Rachel stuffed her phone into her purse and sauntered out of the breakfast room after all she was done.

"Hold on Rachel, why don't you take Lindsay to your room," Lacy said.

"Kays mom." Rachel said trying to force a smile.


	4. Chapter Three

The IN Crowd: Chapter Three

In Rachel's room Lindsay stared nervously around at things. If she thought the NASCAR's Lowe's Motor Speedway VIP Sky box was big than Rachel's room was at least ten times the size. She had been at people's houses before but never a private house this big. She glanced over to the next corner there a bed about a queen size maybe, was there.

"Is that your bed?" Lindsay asked.

"No, that's Foxy's bed." she said in a bored tone. Lindsay could tell that Rachel was bored. She looked around for something else to talk about.

"Who are they?" Lindsay questioned pointing to a giant corkboard with pictures of Rachel and all the other girls.

"That's Allison, Madeline, and Crystal, they're my BFFLs." Rachel said. Just then the phone rang Rachel pounced on it like she was expecting something important. "Hello yea uh huh kay," Rachel said.

"My mom says your room is next door," she gestured.

"Thanks." Lindsay said forcing a smile.

Rachel sat in her limo with her white tennis skirt and a cute pink Ralph Lauren polo on. Her driver William was going to drive her to Beverly Hills Country Club where she was going to go play tennis, to get ready for the tennis season. It was private of course. Shakira's "Hips Don't Lie" was blaring out of the limo.

"I can't believe that the Austins are taking advantage of my parent's money," she said sourly.

"Not everyone is rich, Rachel treat her kindly," William said.

"If I wanted a lecture I would have stayed at home," Rachel said. Suddenly a fresh smell came into the limo.

"Thanks for the ride," Rachel said.

"See you in an hour," William said. She went to the locker room to drop off her Petal Pink Vera Bradley duffel bag.

She got out her pink Lacoste tennis racket. She started hitting some balls but soon she got tired and decided to go to the club to buy some Fiji water. When she came back she saw a hot brunette guy playing on her court. She hadn't won the Jr. Wimbledon three years in a row to have some random guy play on _her_ court, even if he was hot. She quietly snuck behind him grabbed her pink ball and swung her tennis racket at the ball which hit his head.

"Hey what was that for?" He asked turning around.

"Oh, I didn't know you were playing on my _private_ court." She replied.

"Sorry, all the other courts were taken and I had no idea that this was _your_ court. Well, what can I do to make it up to you?" He said.

"How about playing a game with me, that is unless you're scared." Rachel said with her cocky smile.

"Okay, first of all my name is Alex. And yeah I'd love to play you next week right here at 2:00?" He said just as confident.

"Deal. Just get prepared for your ass to be kicked." She said.

"Don't you go to Hollywood Academy? Because I go to L.A. Country Day." Alex said.

"Yeah, my name's Rachel." She said remembering he was the star tennis play there.

"Oh. I've heard that name before." He said.

He winked and then Rachel noticed William waiting for her in the limo.

Back at home she was in her purple silk pajamas and her room was filled with vanilla candles, which made her feel good and fresh.

"Honey can we come in?" Henry and Lacy asked.

"Sure," Rachel said.

"Do you have your outfit ready for school?" Lacy asked.

"Yep." Rachel said gesturing toward her mannequin. It wore a Marc Jacobs turquoise with big black dotted dress after all Marc Jacobs was her favorite designer. With black Marc Jacobs pumps it also had a matching black Prada messenger bag

"William will drive you tomorrow at 7:30," Henry said.

"Good Night, Sweetie," Lacy said. They closed the door assuming Rachel was asleep.

"Foxy, there's only one thing to do, update the MySpace." Rachel said.

IN/ OUT

Alex/ Lindsay

Madison/ Austin

The Hot Boy at Tennis/ The Girl Next Door


	5. Chapter Four



The IN Crowd: Chapter Four

Rachel Madison woke up to one of her favorite songs "Ridin" by Chamillionare. She put on her outfit and make-up and did her hair she looked in the mirror and thought she looked perfect. She went outside and saw William. But next to him was Lindsay she was wearing a Hollister denim mini with a white Aeropostale polo. As for her accessories American Eagle suede flip flops and a pink L.L. Bean Backpack. Rachel didn't see Lindsay and tossed her bag on her. "Hey!" Lindsay said.

"Ehmagawd! What are you doing here?" Rachel screamed.

"Your mom said I could ride with you today," Lindsay said.

"Oh whatever," Rachel said.

"William, hurry up Allison is expecting us," Rachel commanded.

"Do you mind sitting in the back? Didn't think so." Rachel said before Lindsay could answer.

Reluctantly she moved to the back, which had no access to the fridge or television.

The limo started moving and they drove for at least 10min. When Lindsay looked out the window she saw a huge house that looked like a castle. A girl with lighter blonde hair than Rachel and dirty blonde highlights and with clear light blue eyes, Lindsay assumed this was Allison. Allison wore a white Calvin Klein dress with white sequined Juicy Couture flats and a white leather Fendi bag. It was so typical of Allison; she loved Calvin Klein the most.

"Rach!" Allison screamed.

"ALLY!" Rachel yelled back.

"WOW! You look ah-mazing!" Allison complimented.

"Who's that?" Allison asked without looking back.

"Oh that's Lindsay, she's the new girl," Rachel said bored.

"Oh." Allison said.

"Come on William, Madeline is waiting for us," Rachel complained.

Madeline's house looked like a French mansion. Madeline was golden blonde hair with cute swept bangs unlike Lindsay's; she also had chocolate brown eyes. Madeline wore a thin black Louis Vuitton mini dress with black open toe mules by Marc Jacobs. Madeline also had a black DKNY backpack.

"MADDY!" Rachel and Allison screamed.

"RACH! ALLY!" Madeline screamed back with a French accent. Madeline simply loved Louis Vuitton just because he was French.

"Who is that?" Madeline said.

"That's Lindsay the new girl," Allison said swelling up with pride

"Well bounjour Lindsay!" Madeline said.

"Crystal's waiting for us," Rachel said.

Crystal's estate was also huge and expensive. Crystal had dark chocolate brown hair with banana curls and emerald green eyes. She wore a black Juicy Couture drop- waisted tube dress with a belt that showed tons of clevage and showed off her new summer tan and black velvet wedges. A black messenger bag with a pink Juicy logo on it completed the look.

"CRYST!" the girls screamed.

"RACH, ALLY, MADDY!" she screamed back.

"Ehmagawd! Who's that?" Crystal said.

"Lindsay," Rachel said.

"Juicy?" Madeline asked.

"Yep, my new fave designer," Crystal explained. Then Rachel took out her cell phone the others followed.

CRYSTAL: DO WE LIKE HER?

RACHEL: HELL NO!

ALLISON: SPA BITCH

ALLISON: SHE'S GOT 2 GET A NEW WARDROBE

MADELINE: AND A NEW HAIRCUT

CRYSTAL: DEF SOME MASCARA

RACHEL: CHECK OUT WUT SHE'S WEARIN

CRYSTAL: HOLLISTER SHUD REMAIN A CITY NOT A SKIRT

ALLISON: NOT 1 OF US I C

The IN Crowd got out of the black limo and pranced to school. Leaving Lindsay behind.


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note: Okay people I know I've gotten flamed and that my story sucks. It's my first time and my other stories will probably be better. But if your going to flame me do it in person and give me a reason why it sucks. Just to make sure I've disabled anonymus reviews. Please for all you people who read my old profile I hate people who say this sucks and they don't state why. Also I'm not doing this for reviews so if you don't like it suck it up and put on your big girl pants cause I'll still post I don't mean to rant and if I offended anyone I'm sorry, truly I am. All I'm saying is that if you are a past reviewer and don't like it just don't read it. 

XOXO-Angel


	7. Chapter Five

**A/N: Ok I'm back no more ranting on Author's notes hopefully. Thanx to all you people including KatieWagnersTwinSister for constructive critism. It's much appreciated and just to tell you I made this story on 1) A day I was REALLY bored and 2) to launch my other story the sequal which will be A LOT better called _Catfight_. So read and review and if you don't have something nice to say without a suggestion STFU! ENJOY!**

The IN Crowd: Chapter Five

The girls went into the café to pick up their drinks. Crystal came back with a chai latté for Rachel, a decaf latté for Allison, French tea for Madeline, and double chocolate chip frappucino for herself. They all registered their names in the office and got their schedule.

"What do you guys have first?" Allison questioned. They all peered at each other's schedules and who was in their classes.

"I have English," Allison said.

"Ehmagawd, me too," Madeline said still sipping her French tea.

"Ehmagawd, me three," Crystal said.

"What about you Rach?" Allison questioned.

"Not me I have Creative Writing with Lindsay," she said making a face when she said Lindsay.

"Well have fun with Lindsay," Madeline said. Rachel sauntered off to creative writing feeling left out that all her best friends got to be together and she was stuck with Lindsay. There she sat in the way back to ignore Lindsay. Unfortunately when Lindsay got to class the only seat available was behind her so Lindsay sat down. As class began the teacher, Ms. McMillan droned on about how to show not tell their writing but she was going to text message instead.

RACHEL: I'M SOOOOOOO BORED…MS. MCMILLIAN IS THE WORST

CRYSTAL: U THINK ENGLISH IS FUN?

MADELINE: HELL NO ENGLISH IS FUN

ALLISON: WHEN IS LUNCH????

RACHEL: UH…4.. FROM NOW

ALLISON: BUT I'M HUNGRY

CRYSTAL: WHO GIVES 2 SHIT?

MADELINE: DON'T KNOW

RACHEL: G2G LINDSAY'S LOOKIN ME

Rachel gave Lindsay a dirty look, the finger again and stuffed her phone in her purse and went to her next class.

Three periods later she was at her usual table #13 where her friends and she got in gossip mode. She glanced around at her and her friend's lunch. She had a light Caesar salad with bottled Fiji spring water. Ally had Asian Chicken Salad with Dasani Raspberry flavored water much like Ally's personality, exotic. Madeline had a turkey French bread sandwich with an unsweetened ice tea. Crystal had a pasta salad with a diet coke.

"Guess what girls?" said Rachel.

"What?" they said in a curiously.

"I have a date with a guy who goes to L.A. Country Day," she said excitedly. "EHMAGAWD!" they all squealed. Just then Rachel signaled for her friends to laugh loudly. Lindsay walked past them pretending not to notice but inside she was hurt. It disgusted Rachel what kinds of food Lindsay had on her tray. Lindsay had a double hamburger (extra ketchup); fries (extra ketchup) and two Red Bulls (obviously not diet). All the other IN Crowd stared at her but Lindsay just blushed and kept walking. They went to the rest of their classes and finally school was over.

Rachel, Allison, Madeline, and Crystal waited for Rachel's limo. Lindsay's mom said that she would take Lindsay home. The sleek black limo pulled up and they got into the limo and sat on the new pink Louis Vuitton seats.

"J'Adore the Louis Vuitton seats!" Madeline said.

"To the mall?" Allison asked she never gave up an opportunity to spend. "Given!" Rachel said.

"The mall it is," said Crystal.

"Girls don't you have homework?' William questioned.

"Uh… We finished it in study hall which we have every week," Rachel said.

"Okay fine." William grumbled.

In her purple king size bed with matching purple silk pajamas she finally had time to update her MySpace.

HOT / NOT

English/ Creative Writing

Salads /Burgers

Diet drinks&water /Red Bull


	8. Chapter Six

**Okay if you want me to update my other story this one will have to end first so yeah The IN crowd was started first and it will end first. Thanx to mochfrap and any other reviewers I LUV U ALL! (But not in a gay way no offense)**

The IN Crowd: Chapter Six

Rachel was so happy to be out of the house, she had William drive her and her friends to the mall, leaving Lindsay behind alone at the Madison's estate.

"Where do you want to go Rach? It's your turn to choose," Madeline said. "Um… how about Versace," she said pointing to the store. The girls entered in and started to look around.

"I have to have this," Crystal said pointing to a pair of khaki capris that were bejeweled.

"So you!" Allison squealed.

"I think I'll also buy gold metallic mules and a matching blouse to match," Crystal said.

"How bout you Maddy what are you going to buy?" Rachel asked.

"Um… Ehmagawd! So me!" Madeline squealed. She picked up an orange off the shoulder blouse. "People in France wear this style ALL the time," she said.

"Ally, what about you?" Crystal questioned.

"This," she said holding a pair of jean shorts that said Versace on the back. "Rach you still haven't bought anything," Madeline said.

"Well I'm going to buy a dress," she said holding a fringe print jersey dress. "And this," she had in her hand a crystal bracelet. They paid for their stuff and were about to go to the next store when someone's phone rang.

"It's mine," Rachel said calmly.

"Hello, mom what do you want? Look it's not my fault I thought she didn't want to go. Fine whatever, BYE!" Rachel said.

"My mom says to meet her in front of True Religion, Lindsay's coming," she said in a tone that was not too friendly. They walked to True Religion and waited for about 10 minutes, and then Ally spoke.

"Where are they?" Ally asked.

"Who knows," Crystal said.

"Well if they're not here we might as well shop," Madeline said.

"So true Maddy," Rachel said. They went in and bought several pairs of jeans. When they came back out Lacy and Lindsay were standing there.

"Where have you been?" Lacy asked.

"We were waiting for you people but we got tired of waiting." Rachel said.

"Come on people we have major shopping to catch up to," Madeline said impatiently.

"Ally I think it's your turn," Crystal said.

"Oh I know where to go to… Marc Jacobs," Ally said excitedly.

"YES! I love Marc Jacobs!" Rachel exclaimed. They walked into the Marc Jacobs store and started shopping.

"How does this look?" Rachel asked. She had in her hands a white crinkle dress. "Awesome, so much better on you in white then black," Allison said.

"This though is more me," Madeline said. She pointed to a brightly colored silk dress.

"So bohemian!" Crystal said.

"I think I'm getting the trench coat and leather pumps," Madeline said. "PERFECT!" Ally said.

"What?" Rachel asked. "This white blouse with the matching skirt," Allison said.

"Love this!" Crystal exclaimed.

"The olive colored pants with the dotted pink shirt," Crystal said as if everyone should know.

"Why aren't you buying anything?" Allison asked to Lindsay.

"Everything here is too expensive," Lindsay said sheepishly.

"Oh ok whatever," Madeline said.

They went to a few more shops before they settled into the food court.

"Where do we want to go for lunch?" asked Madeline asked.

"That's usually Ally's question," Crystal said laughing.

"Still, how about Sushi 101?" Rachel asked.

"J'Adore sushi," Allison said. They walked in and sat at one of the café tables. The waitress came over and asked for their drinks.

"Unsweetened tea," Rachel said.

"Green tea," Allison said.

"Fiji spring water," Madeline said.

"A diet Pepsi," Crystal said.

"A root beer please," Lindsay said.

The IN Crowd looked at her strangely. When the waitress came back with their drinks they were ready to order.

"California Rolls," Rachel said.

"New York Rolls," Allison said.

"Teriyaki Chicken with white rice and make sure it's white not fried," Madeline said glaring at the same time.

"Vegetable Tempura," Crystal said.

"Jumbo sized, double fried Shrimp Tempura please," Lindsay said.

Again the IN Crowd looked at her strangely. They ate and finally were done.

Right after they got out of Sushi 101 Lindsay spoke," Can we go to Hollister?" "Sorry we'd love to but Maddy's late for her private French Lesson," Rachel said lying. "Oh yeah," Madeline said joining in. So they got in the limo and dropped everyone at their mansions. Back at the Madison's Estate Rachel updated her MySpace

HOT /NOT

Marc Jacobs/ Hollister

Sushi /Shrimp Tempura

Tea /Non diet Soda

**REVIEW OR MY SQUIRRLY WRATH WILL BE AFTER YOU!!! (LOL! JK! HAVE TO LOVE FOAMY BUT ANYWAY REVIEW NOW!!)**


	9. Chapter Seven

**Thanx to everyone who reviewed & said nice things!!!!! I LUV Y'ALL (Not in a gay way no offense). So read& review and if you don't say something nice I'm sending rabid squirrels after you!!!! **

The IN Crowd: Chapter Seven

Rachel stretched out on her king sized bed and laid there for about 10 seconds. Then she opened her eyes and stared at the clock. It was about 7:30, which meant that it was her personal time with Foxy. She put on her royal purple Juicy Couture sweats with her Louis Vuitton sneakers. She also put a winter white sweater on Foxy and her Burberry leash on. Just then the intercom buzzed. "Hey, mom, why does she have to come? Fine, whatever she can come. She looked Foxy in the eye. "Lindsay's coming with us, joy, when will mom learn that I don't like Lindsay," Rachel sighed. She booted up her Mac computer and got on AIM.

TENNISSTAR: HEY!

ALLYKAT: HI!

PRINCESSLEBEAU: BONJOUR!

CRYSTALCLEAR: HOLA!

ALLYKAT: WUTS UP?

TENNISSTAR: LINDSAY

CRYSTALCLEAR:???????

TENNISSTAR: U NO HOW ME & FOXY HAV OUR PRIVATE WALKS

PRINCESSLEBEAU: YA

TENNISSTAR: WELL MI MOM IS MAKING ME TAKE LINDSAY 2

ALLYKAT: THAT SUXS!

CRYSTALCLEAR: I NO DOESN'T SHE GET WE THINK SHES A BITCH

PRINCESSLEBEAU: DON'T WORRY LEAST U HAV UR DATE TOM.

TENNISSTAR: I NO THX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ALLYKAT: DON'T WORRY WELL DEMOLISH LINDSAY SKOOL!

TENNISSTAR:  THX!!!!! 33333 U ALL BI BI

PRINCESSLEBEAU: AU REVOIR!

CRYSTALCLEAR: C YA AROUND

ALLYKAT: 3333 YA BI!

Little did Rachel know Lindsay was watching the whole conservation. Lindsay wanted revenge on Rachel but for now she had to act calm. "Ready?" Lindsay said when Rachel came out.

"Yep," Rachel said. They started walking and suddenly a guy was yelling in the background. "Who is that I'm too afraid to look?" Rachel said.

"It's a brunette guy who's following us," Lindsay said it was the first time she had ever heard Rachel scared.

"Ehmagawd! Hurry we have to hide somewhere I'll explain later," Rachel said panicking. Lindsay thought about saying no and telling her fend for herself after the IM conversation but she was way too nice plus she wanted to be Rachel's friend.

"How about the bushes and I can distract him you just go hide," Lindsay said feeling sorry for Rachel.

"Thanks, here take Foxy so he thinks I'm somewhere else," Rachel said.

"Okay," she said taking Foxy. Rachel ran into the bushes.

"Have you seen a girl named Rachel Madison she's blonde with aquamarine eyes," the boy said.

"Uh… no I saw her go down Blackberry Road so you might find her there," Lindsay said calmly.

"Okay, thanks." he said. Lindsay signaled that it was ok to come out.

"Thanks again!" Rachel said.

"No problem, but who is that?" Lindsay asked.

Rachel explained everything about the boy always stalking her and decided Lindsay was officially one of them with a little make over and personality boot up. She was still kind of mad at Lindsay though and decided her friends would take care of it.

Later that night she sat on the bed and updated her MySpace.

HOT /NOT

The New Girl/ Brunette Boy

Walking/ Hiding

Distracting /Stalking


	10. Chapter Eight

**Okay so I'm back!!!!! Sorry I haven't updated been kind of busy. So just so some stupid people are like OMG! PLAGERIZER! There is a Massie joke, sorry not very creative chapter I was having writer's block & let me tell you it was a bitch. Trust me I'm just trying to get this story done cause only 2 more chapters to go then it's SEQUAL TIME!!!!! **

The IN Crowd: Chapter Eight

It was another school day so she had to hurry; she quickly put on a pair of True Religion jeans and a gray DKNY tee shirt with denim Juicy Couture blazer. She quickly went to the next-door room, where Lindsay currently lived. She knocked and Lindsay answered still in her pink soffes and white baby doll top. "Come with me," Rachel said. Lindsay came into Rachel's room with no idea what was going on.

"Wait here," Rachel told Lindsay. Then she disappeared into her closet. Rachel threw out a Juicy Couture print tee in green and a pair of Diesel jeans with a pair of Ralph Lauren flips flops in gold.

"Why are you letting me wear this?" Lindsay asked.

"Cause I've decided to give our friendship a chance," said Rachel.

"THANKS!" Lindsay said beaming.

"Also hurry because William isn't going to wait forever," Rachel said smiling. Yes I'm finally Rachel's friend! Lindsay thought.

"Oh and if you look in your seat you'll find a good surprise," Rachel said. Lindsay immediately forgave Rachel for calling her bitch. She rushed down stairs to the black limo to see a small red present. She tore it apart and found a Dolce and Gabbana razor with sapphires on it her birthday stone.

"Your one of The IN Crowd," Rachel said. They picked up Allison, Madeline, and Crystal who were surprised to see Lindsay.

ALLISON:???? IS SHE DOIN HERE

RACHEL: SHES 1 OF US DEAL

MADELINE: DID SHE GET THE OFFICIAL RAZOR?

RACHEL: DUH!

CRYSTAL: BUT I THOUGHT U H8D HER

RACHEL: I DID BUT I GOT OVER IT

ALLISON: O KK SHES FINE W/ ME IF SHES FINE W/ U

MADELINE: I GUESS SHES OK BUT SHE NEEDS A MAKEOVER

CRYSTAL: AND A NEW WARDROBE

RACHEL: ALL GIVEN!

ALLISON: BUT I STILL WANT REVENGE

RACHEL: FINE DO WUTEVA BUT DON'T MAKE IT 2 BAD

Everyone was surprised to see Lindsay with the IN Crowd especially the B Listers who had tried for years to get in. School was a breeze for Lindsay. She had figured out that once you were friends with Rachel everyone knew you. All day she had random people she didn't know her came up to her. Everything was perfect until lunch when Allison had paid Amanda Reagan twenty dollars to get revenge on Lindsay. Of course, she agreed. Amanda thought she was better than everyone except the IN Crowd. She thought she was better than Lindsay. So when lunch came around her and her friends sprayed Lindsay with Pepsi. In the background was Allison with a smirk look on her face.

"OMG! Did we just do that so sorry," said her clique.

"That's what you get for messing with my spot," Amanda said.

"Hey! Amanda are you a female dog?" Lindsay said through her teeth as she got up.

"No!" Amanda said.

"Really? Cause your acting like a BITCH!" Lindsay said then she turned and walked away. Luckily Rachel had brought an extra change of clothes. Rachel was sort of concerned but she was worried about her date tomorrow with Alex.

**WARNING: Next chapter is a lot like one of the chapters in The Clique so don't be an asshole and give me critisism cause I'll hit you back ten fold. **


End file.
